Long Term Secret
by hockeystick
Summary: Gibbs & Kate have a secret that they have kept for a long time. Don't want to say any more as it will reveal too much. I'm bad at titles and summaries but this is my 1st fic ... please review
1. Chapter 1

This story is set as if Gibbs and Kate knew each other b4 air force one No one else knew when they worked together that was when he asked his wife to come and work for his team. Little did anyone else know this info.

Two figures lay spooning as they slept legs tangled together as the phone started ringing. Kate groaned reaching out for the phone 'hello' she mumbled. 'Bos…. Sorry wrong number' the other person finished quickly and hung up.

'Jet' Kate mumbled turning round in his arms. She started to kiss his bare chest working up his neck to him jaw line. Jethro moaned seeking out kate's mouth asking for entrance with his tongue. She opened he mouth as he claimed it she responded and the kiss deepened. Gibbs's mobile started to ring. Jehtro groaned as he pulled away. Kate whispered 'DiNozzo'

'Gibbs' he answered voice still thick with sleep…… 'Boss that was weird I rung your home phone and got a woman, wrong number I……' Gibbs cut him off 'get to the point Tony !' ….. 'sorry boss I know it is early but I wanted to ask you about the case , thought you'd be up working on your boat' …. 'DiNozzo tomorrow' with that he hung up putting his phone down and looking at the clock, 4am. He looked down at Kate still in his embrace and noticed that she had fallen back to sleep. He let his head sink back into the pillow as he drifted back to sleep for another hour.

----

Tony walked into the bull pen to find not only Gibbs but Kate there too. Over the last few months he had started to notice little things. The sharing of the coffee, arrive at the same time, the shared looks and secret touches. It got him thinking about the night before when he called Gibbs up at home but Kate and Gibbs together, could they be. He was intrigued

'DiNozzo … the question' Tony quickly came back to the present 'Boss ……' He quickly went to his desk and got his note book from his back walking over to talk to Gibbs

-----

Later on that day the bull pen was quiet with everyone working on the paperwork for the case they had just closed. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. 'Get these cuffs off me ….. NOW !' the young girl was now trying to get out of the cuffs whilst screaming at the police officer at her side that was attempted to lead her out of the elevator holding onto her elbow…. 'Oh my god why aren't you listening ?' She started to try and stare the officer down with her piercing blue eyes.

By now everyone in the bull pen was now watching the scene

'WOW' Tony exclaimed 'she's pissed …… our next case ? '

Gibbs looked up from his file towards the elevator he got up out of his chair 'Cat what the hell ??' the girl looked towards him 'it wasn't my fault dad …. Honest' she turned her attention back to the officer glaring at him once again.

'Mr …' the police office started looking towards Gibbs 'Special Agent Gibbs ' Gibbs stepped in. He hated it when people got his title wrong. As a marine you were always expected to know yours and everyone's full title, it was polite.

'Officer why is my daughter here and in cuffs ?'….. The officer started to walk cat towards Gibbs who had now sat down 'the school called us. There was a fight in the school grounds, this little miss tried to beat up a lad; ……. 'FOR THE LAST TIME ….. I … DID …. NOT ….. BEAT ….. HIM …. UP, he's a footballer for gods sake he should be able to standup for himself, the school always stands up for the precious sports people' she shouted looking between Gibbs and the officer 'GOD ….. How many times do I have to tell everyone ! I was acting in self defence!'

'CAT ….' Gibbs raised his voice to her and staring to her signaling that that was enough …. 'But daaaad it was self defence, I mean wouldn't u use it if someone tried to jam their tongue down _your _throat ?? I was only using those moves mum showed me'

DiNozzo was paying close attention now. He was thinking along the lines that possibly Gibbs and Kate could be dating but this …. Well they had a daughter. His mind was in overdrive trying to figure everything out whilst still keeping his full attention on the unfolding scene.

'WHAT !'Gibbs exclaimed 'you are 15 years old young lady, I don't expect anyone to be even trying to jam their tongue down your throat !' he turned to the officer 'is that all ? I can take it from here now ?' …. The officer looked at him 'here just sign these forms to say you have got your daughter back' he uncuffed her looking back to Gibbs once again 'they grow up so fast, it only seems like the other day when they are babies'

Tony winces thinking that the officer really shouldn't have said that to his boss but was shocked with Gibbs just laughed 'I know what you mean, thanks'

'Boss …' Tony decided to try is luck 'did I just hear you right ….' Gibbs was walking over to him staring 'did you just say …. Thanks' he was standing in front of him and Tony was wishing he hadn't said anything as Gibbs bought his hand up and slapped him on the back of the head before walking back to his desk.

'Cat sweetheart you can't go round beating up guys. Self defense is for emergencies. How old is this guy anyway, you said he was one of the footballers. They only have footballers in college' looking at the ground cat started to mumble trying to avoid eye contact with her dad 'ummm… 20 he is on the college campus across from school, it's no big deal' …… 'No big deal ! Cat he is 20 and you are a minor that is a big deal !' Looking up cat could see her dad getting agitated 'Dad …. Chill nothing was going to happen why do you think I attacked him, it's not something I want – him shoving his tongue down my throat, I can handle myself …… please dad just chill' she stepped towards Gibbs hugging him round his waist. Gibbs returned the hug placing a kiss on her head mumbling ' you're growing up so fast'

McGee and Tony were staring still in slight shock and amusement, they had never seen this side to their boss before.

Just then Kate waked into the bullpen reading a report. As she neared their area she couldn't believe how quite it was usually Tony was making fun of or trying to annoy McGee in some way but today there was nothing. As she reached her desk she looked up from the report noticing DiNozzo and McGee were looking over towards Gibbs' desk with their mouths virtually hung open. She turned her head in that direction seeing her husband and daughter stood by his desk hugging each other…. 'CAT ! ….. What are you doing here ??'

Cat slowly pulled away from her dad 'mum …. Surprise ! …..' . Kate looked at Gibbs. His eyes told her they would talk about it later, Cat however had other ideas … 'mum I used those moves u showed me and the guy really backed off, or rather ended up on the ground …. It was soooooo cool' …… 'Cat' Gibbs growled 'daddyyyy ….. Don't be angry pleaseeeeeee, I did what I thought u would do in the situation' she said with a sweet smile . 'No cat …. You are not trying that one with me. What you did was wrong.

'Excuse me' Kate decided that she had had enough of this 'what the hell is going on ?' …… 'well Kate' DiNozzo started 'a cop bought your daughter here as she had beaten up a guy in school for let me see, as she put it, for trying to ram his tongue down her throat …… I think that about covers it' he finished laughing. 'DiNozzo this is not amusing I can't have my daughter beating up people !'

'Oh come on mum …. It was self defence. Anyway dad already said that he would show me a better way to cope with that situation' …… 'Jethro ! She's 15, she shouldn't be having to deal with any sort of situation like this, you can't go promising her to go and learn even more self defence !' ….. 'oh come on Katie, it can't hurt and besides if I teach her it, it can be done discreetly and she wouldn't get hauled out of school by the cops' He flashed the same smile at Kate as his daughter had previously given to him.

Everyone sat watching this little display. Who would have thought their boss could pull a stunt like that and on Kate …. Kate who is the queen of seduction ! 'Yes ! Thanks dad you're the best' Cat exclaimed hugging her dad again 'when can we get started ???' she said jumping up 'give me an hour and we'll take DiNozzo with us as the practice target' …… 'Oh thanks boss' he replied sarcastically. 'DiNozzo …… wear a cup' Gibbs replied with a smurk.

'she had you wrapped round her little finger doesn't she' Kate said trying to hide her smile as she walked over to stand behind Gibbs, 'in fact they both do' she said leaning down close to his ear. Gibbs turned round and gave her a quick kiss 'so I guess we don't have to do this any more ??' ….. 'I guess not as what we have kept under wraps for so long as all been revealed in what …. 15 minutes' …. 'Boss ….. Were you ever going to tell us ? And what about rule no. 12 that you drill into us ?'

Gibbs looked up at Tony whilst placing a ring on his middle finger on his left hand. It felt wrong having to take it off for work but 15 years of hiding the marriage had gotten him used to the routine. 'I don't know Tony, probably one day. And the rule well I have know Kate for just over 15 years so we knew each other before I hired her'

'So all that on Air Force one and up till now has been a cover' ….. Ýep Kate said laughing, we're good aren't we ?' She now had her hands resting on Gibbs's shoulders. 'You also said they both have him wrapped around his little finger …. Does that mean …….' 'Yes we have 2 daughters you have now met Cat who is 15 and we have Lucy who is 5' Kate smiled proudly at the thought of their kids.

'so you had Lucy just before Air Force One' McGee added 'Yes' Kate said 'and speaking of her I am going to have to go and pick her up from school' She bend down and kissed her husband on the cheek 'I'll bring her back here today instead of dropping her off at mum's' Gibbs nodded and went back to typing on the computer. Cat was sat at Kate's desk now spinning round on the chair. Gibbs looked up 'Cat …. Homework …' 'Daaaad …..' 'No now, the sooner you finish it the sooner you get to have some fun' with that cat shut up and pulled out books from her schoolbag.

The whole bull pen was silent except the sound of keys being tapped on as people worked on their reports. Suddenly Tony looked up looking like he had just solved the greatest mystery 'hey boss, I just figured it out. The reason why Kate disappears at this time everyday is to go and collect your daughter from school!' Gibbs looked up 'do you want an award for that DiNozzo ?' 'it's just that I just realized that's what happen' … 'Bloody Hell' Gibbs said under his breath 'You are a trained investigator Tony you are paid to figure things out, has it really taken you a whole 20 minutes to figure this out ?'The corners of his lips turning up as he finished ….

20 minutes later the elevator dinged. Kate walked into the bull pen with a little girl on her hip. She was dressed in jeans and a pink top and was the spitting image of Kate. 'Down' ….. 'Down what Lucy ……' Kate always liked manners 'please ….' Lucy replied smiling. As soon as she was on the floor she ran straight to Gibbs and launched herself at him. She was effortlessly scooped up into his lap.

'Hello sweetheart did you have a good day at school ?' he said kissing her head. Lucy looked up at him with sparkling eyes and smiling 'yes, read book ….. About a doggy ….. I want doggy ??' Gibbs laughed 'I don't know sweetie we'll have to see' ….. Lucy then look around 'who's them ??' ….. 'That's Tony and that McGee' Gibbs replied pointing to the other men 'they work with me and your mum'

'Boss, Abby has got something for us' McGee said putting the phone down 'boss' Lucy said looking around ….. 'Daddy who boss ??'…… Gibbs smiled and looked down at his daughter 'me, I am the boss' …. 'Ohhhh, daddy boss' she smiled and clapped.

Add in somewhere

'Argh …. Kate your killin me' …. 'Just shut up Jethro, it's good for you and I think I need to be doing this more than once a week' Gibbs was lying on the floor in the lounge and Kate was sitting on his bum legs either side of him giving him a massage …. 'seriously Kate that …ARGH …. Hurts !' Gibbs groned. 'Honey u r full of knots and we aren't stopping till I get them all out, promise u'll feel better after' she replied leaning down and kissing the back of his neck 'besides I am going to start doing this 2 or 3 times a week to you' ….. 'I swear you like torturing me' he retallieated smiling.

'Oh my god …. MUM …. DAD …… that is ewwww' they turned round to see Cat stood in the lounge doorway ….'I come into watch some tv and ewww I find this' pointing at her parents 'I mean yeah when I was younger like Lucy but, god I'm 16, I actually understand this stuff now and, well, you're my parents, ewwww' she shrieked again.

'Cat' Kate began 'it is called a massage' ….. she still looked slightly shocked 'but you are sat on dad well in a, well how can I put it, a position that could be to do with something else !' Just then Gibbs turned is head round again 'Catherine Gibbs how would you know about that something else ! you are 15 years old' 'oh come on dad haven't you heard of sex ed at school she said laughing, it's not like I'm …' 'stop right there young lady, you better not be doing any thing right now …… ssshhhiiittttt' Gibbs groanted as Kate worked on a particually hard knott in his lower back 'language Jethro' 'Go mum ! your really suffering with that aren't you dad' Cat sat down on the couch laughing. She picked up the tv control and started to flick.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Glad you liked it. I am making a slight alteration – the eldest daughter is 13 not 15.

Sorry took so long to update. Here is the next chapter – sorry for any grammar mistakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Gees Boss …. I didn't know a 13 year old was as good at self defence as that !' Tony, Gibbs and Cat all walked or in Tony's case hobbled into the office 'I think I'm gonna need ice !' Cat was at this point laughing 'DiNozzo I told ya to wear a cup, you knew I was teaching her, gees I even had one on !' Gibbs walked over to his desk chuckling 'You'll be fine Tony …. Tomorrow !'

Kate looked up from her desk from the file that she was looking at to DiNozzo. He was trying to sit down as carefully as possible while at the same time trying not to let onto anyone that he was in anyway in any sort of pain. She found it rather amusing and couldn't keep the smirk off her face. 'what are you looking at. Kate ?' Tony retaliated like usual pronouncing her name trying to keep his voice as even as he could 'Don't you think you should let Ducky have a look at you. I mean you know with you reputation with the ladies and all you wouldn't want to end up disappointing them in any way now would you due to having an injury. Tony !' now laughing at her partner.

'DiNozzo …. Go and see Ducky now before going home, MgGee go home there's no case on you may as well finish early' He looked over to both is agents '… and Tony next time I say wear a cup do it, it was not a request' Tony turned from where he had started to head out towards the elevator 'Boss' MgGee joined Tony and they walked to the elevator.

'Jethro what the hell did you do to him' Kate said grinning, it was not often people were able to make Tony quiet he always had something to say. 'Ahhh Kate nothing really just a few more basic self defence moves, promise …. It was nothing that could have done any proper damage' with that he flashed her a grin. 'Then why were you wearing a cup ?' ….. 'I always wear a cup, you of all people should know that !'

'Ewww dad … too much detail … PLEASE !' Cat scrunched up her face and covered her ears with her hands 'Drama queen !' Gibbs chuckled as he ruffled her hair affectionately 'Grab your stuff we're going home'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on at Gibbs house

'Argh …. Kate your killin me' …. 'Just shut up Jethro, it's good for you and I think I need to be doing this more than once a week' Gibbs was lying on the floor in the lounge and Kate was sitting on his bum legs either side of him giving him a massage

'Seriously Kate that …ARGH …. Hurts !' Gibbs groaned. 'Babe you are full of knots and we aren't stopping till I get them all out, promise you'll feel better after' she replied leaning down and kissing the back of his neck 'besides I am going to start doing this 2 or 3 times a week to you' ….. 'I swear you like torturing me' he retaliated smiling.

'Oh my god …. MUM …. DAD …… that is ewwww' they turned round to see Cat stood in the lounge doorway ….'I come into watch some TV and ewww I find this' pointing at her parents 'I mean yeah when I was younger like Lucy but, god I'm 13, I actually understand this stuff now and, well, you're my parents, ewwww' she shrieked again.

'Cat' Kate began 'it is called a massage' ….. she still looked slightly shocked 'but you are sat on dad well in a, well how can I put it, a position that could be to do with something else !' Just then Gibbs turned is head round again 'Catherine Gibbs how would you know about that something else ! you are 13 years old' 'oh come on dad haven't you heard of sex ed at school she said laughing, it's not like I'm …' 'stop right there young lady …… ssshhhiiittttt' Gibbs groaned as Kate worked on a particularly hard knot in his lower back 'language Jethro' 'Go mum ! your really suffering with that aren't you dad' Cat sat down on the couch laughing. She picked up the TV control and started to flick.

'There Jet it wasn't so bad was it ?' Kate said patting his shoulder still sitting on him. All she got was a grunt in return as Gibbs relaxed on the floor. 'I was thinking jet that maybe this weekend we could have the team over ? … you know to talk about this secret we have been hiding and everything …. maybe grab pizza's and beers' another grunt came from Gibbs 'well I take that as a yes' she got off his back 'I'll go and make the phone calls' Cat then decided to try her luck with her dad … 'can I have some beer too at the party daddyyy ??' another grunt came in a way on an answer 'oh you're the best dad ….. MUM you should do this more often, he doesn't argue back !' Cat yelled after he mum before turning back to the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

I guys sorry I was so long updating this. I have had a hectic 6 months. Here is the next chapter. (I've tried my best with spelling and grammar - they were are not my strongest areas). I know some people were querying the ages and time scale etc... I had the idea of the story and decided to roll with it so it is not 100 correct i appologise.

--

Kate was busy in the kitchen preparing the food for the meal that they were having with the rest of the team when Gibbs walked

Kate was busy in the kitchen preparing the food for the meal that they were having with the rest of the team when Gibbs walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. 'hmmm that's nice jet …..' Kate mumbled as she was putting the final touches to the pizzas she was making. Gibbs started to work his hands under her shirt rubbing in circling movement continuing to kiss her neck and jaw line. As she finished Kate lent back into his embrace 'your gonna have to hold that thought honey till later on tonight. Gibbs groaned, even though they had been married for over 13 years their sex life was still as healthy as it was when they were first married. They still couldn't get enough of each other.

Just then the door bell rang followed by Cat screaming out that she would get it. Kate turned round in Gibbs' embrace gave him a quick but passionate kiss before going out to meet who was at the door. As they parted excited screams were coming from the hallway 'ABBY !!' …. 'CAT !!' they both screamed in unison as they were hugging each other. Even though Cat and Abby had only been introduced the day before at the office they seemed to have hit it off. She was like a big sister to Cat, which in a way was funny as Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs.

As Gibbs and Kate appeared round the corner from the kitchen they were pounced on by Abby. She pounced on Gibbs in a huge hug that would have sent a normal person stumbling back but Gibbs just stood there hugging her back, it was something he always seemed used to and was comfortable with. Abby was the only one who could get away with anything with Gibbs at work which Tony and MgGee seemed to envy. Before she untangled herself from Gibbs she gave him a kiss on the cheek then went over to hug Kate. 'Thanks for having us over, this is going to be so much fun ! Am I the first to arrive ??' Abby said practically bouncing 'Abs how many cow-paf's have you had today ?' Gibbs looked at her closely 'Only the one boss man !' she replied smiling 'hey Abby, you wanna come and see my room ?' with that Abby and Cat went off upstairs.

Just then Lucy came out of one of the rooms in the house where she had been watching cartoons on tv. 'Hey there sweetie' Gibbs said picking her up and spinning her round. Lucy gave an excited squeal and hugged her father. Kate couldn't help but smiling. Gibbs – a man everyone in the office was scared of crossing – yet so soft and caring with his daughters. 'Lucy you want some juice' Kate asked her once she was sitting quietly in Gibbs's arms 'Juice' Lucy replied in a way of agreeing. As kate was heading back into the kitchen the door bell rang again. Gibbs still with Lucy in his arms answered it. 'hey boss' came the reply as he looked at Tony and MgGee. 'Hey guys come in, Abby is already here' As they entered they were directed towards the kitchen where Kate was.

--

'CAT …… ABS …… FOOD !' Gibbs shouted up the stairs to where his lab tech and daughter were. Just as he was turning round to head back into the kitchen to help kate bring through the pizzas into the lounge where they were all sat the two came charging down the stairs still laughing. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the way they interacted, they were so much alike it was scary.

'Abs you want a drink now ?' Gibbs asked still with the smile on his face 'Yeah wine please boss man !' he nodded then turned to cat 'same please' she replied smiling 'you promised last night … remember' Gibbs stood there looking at her for a moment trying to recall if he had said this when he was interrupted from his thoughts 'daaaadddd you proooommisssed ….. it was after mum had finished doing your back and you said yeah …. Remember ??' she flashed an even bigger smile. How could he refuse that smile and her twinkling blue eyes, god he really was able to be manipulated by her so easy 'ok a small glass but don't tell your mother' cat started to bounce up and down clapping her hands and moving to hug her father before her and Abby ran of into the lounge for the food.

--

'thisisgoodkate' DiNozzo said looking at Kate with his mouthful 'Tony what have we all told you about talking with your mouthful' she playfully reprimanded him 'but thanks'

Everyone was sat round in the lounge eating Kate's homemade pizza. Gibbs had Lucy on his lap who was sat with her pizza cut up into pieces. Every so often she would hold a piece out for Gibbs to have which he allowed her to feed him.

'Boss who would have thought it …. You ….. a softie !' DiNozzo commented from his position safely across the room. Gibbs glared back but without the usual seriousness to it then laughed. The conversation was light and surprisingly playful. The team didn't usually socialise outside of work so this was unusual for them particularly given the fact that they had just discovered that their boss and one of their team were married and had been for sometime.

'OOOOOOOH' Abby squealed 'Kate is that the ring he gave you … oh let me see ….. oh it is so nice' Abby had hold of Kate's left hand examining the ring. It was a gold band with 3 diamonds set into it. It wasn't a massive ring but it was definitely tasteful 'yeah I love it, it is nice to be able to wear it all the time now' Kate was grinning 'boss man, you got one' Abby looked at him inquisitively. She stood up and walked over looking at his gold band 'Nice' she commented.

'Kate ?' she looked over at McGee who had been fairly quiet but the look on Tony's face said that this question was really coming from him 'If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys meet ?' Kate looked over to Gibbs with their sleeping younger daughter in his arms smiled then turned her attention back to McGee 'it's ok Tim you guys were bound to start asking questions and we're all friends here so you should know' Cat clapped her hands 'yay ! I've been wanting to hear this story but you never tell' Gibbs stood up 'I'll be back in a minute just putting this little one to bed' Kate Grinned at him 'you better be honey, I'm not letting get out of this' he just laughed quietly careful not to wake Lucy as he carried he upstairs to put her to bed.

--

As Gibbs walked back down the stairs he could hear the group talking. Doing his usual Gibbs thing he waiting outside listening. 'So come on Kate start …. We've waited long enough' 'yeah Kate all the juicy details …. Leave nothing out' he could hear Abby and Tony asking Kate 'all right but nothing too juicy as Cat is here still' 'This isn't going to mentally scar me is it mum ?' everyone laughed 'no sweetie I'll keep it PG for you' Gibbs could hear Abby and Tony wine at this.

'Ok Kate start come on it's killing me this waiting' Abby was starting to get annoyed now he could tell by the tone in her voice. 'Alright what do you want to know ??' 'Everything Kate …. Where, when, how, etc…..' Tony was really getting into this. It was a tactic that Abby would use to extract information from people by getting someone on her side to press the other person for what was wanted.

'Well I was 18 and working in this bar. I had just finished college and was going to start my training for going into the secret service. The bar was one that was used by marines. One day this really cute guy walked in, there was something different about him it really turned me on even though he was older ….' Abby was sat forward listening intently 'what was it that was attractive Kate ?' …… 'I don't know Abby all marines are incredibly fit and muscular with shaved hair but there was something that I can't explain that was different about him. He was charming and didn't seem like the other, in his own way he seemed gentler'

At that point Gibbs walked into the room and slipped behind Kate on the couch legs either side of her. She leaned back into his embrace. It looked like the most natural thing in the world for them to do. He placed a kiss on her head 'hi' he said almost whispering but loud enough for everyone to just hear. 'yeah gentler that was it' she said smiling. Gibbs then took over 'yeah we were on leave from our tour in Kuwait and decided that we would try out the local bars. We went into this one and were served by this beautiful bar maid. We got talking and something just clicked I know it sounds cliché but that's how it happened. I only had 3 weeks until I returned to Iraq for the remainder of the tour. I asked her out and she accepted it sort of went from there' His team were sat listening to the story. Abby was grinning from ear to ear. Cat was sat with a smile on her face. 'when I had to leave again it was tough as we had grown close real quick. We went spending every day together by this stage. Shortly after retuning to Kuwait I got a letter from Kate to say she was pregnant' Kate looked up at Gibbs smiling. Well as you can guess now we got married as soon as Jet came home from his tour'

'Was it hard going back to fight after Kate had had Cat ? My dad was a soldier but I never got to see him' Abby seemed saddened by this 'No Abs when I came back I was up for renewal but decided to leave the corps, I then started at NIS now NCIS' Abby smiled at that 'Good I wouldn't want Cat to have grown up not knowing you like have with my father'

'After I had had Cat I then continued with my career plans for the secret service which were going well till this guy knocked me up again' she said elbowing Gibbs playfully 'Way to go boss' Tony chipped in 'Well we had Lucy then shortly after that I met you guys for the first time' 'That was on air force one right Kate, you and Gibbs did that whole staring thing fighting for power ! that was cool' Tony laughed at his recollection. 'I knew you guys would get the case but I had to look like I could stand my corner' Kate said laughing 'Then I recruited her if I remember I told the director that she had balls' Everyone was now laughing 'So that it then the story of how you guys met ! it's so sweet' Abby was grinning 'Mum did you really stand up to dad on air force one …. How cool is that and no one knew you were married they thought you were being tough standing up to him …. Way to go mum !' Cat applauded her mum. They all then looked at the clock and realised how late it was Everyone started to move, a little stiff from being sat for so long. Once everyone had gone and Cat had gone up to bed Kate and Gibbs locked up and headed up'

--

'Katie girl you know you are still that incredibly attractive and not to mention very hot woman' Gibbs said coming up to Kate and wrapping his arms around her. He started to nip and kiss at her neck. Kate tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck letting out a moan. She turned round in is embrace and their lips met. His tongue sought entry to her mouth. She parted her lips and their tongues began their own dance. The kiss was full of passion and love. As they separated they were both breathing heavily.

Kate started to unbutton his shirt following with butterfly kisses as she went. She pushed him back towards the bed his shirt coming off in the process. As the backs of his knees touched the bed Jethro reaches for Kate's top but she stops him.

'No Jet I want to do this' she whispered between kisses. Just before she pushes him down on the Kate unbuckles his pants and lets them fall to the floor, she pushes his boxers with them. Jethro moves onto the bed lying with his head on the pillows, erection is hard against his stomach. 'Come 'ere Katie' he half whispers, voice thick with arousal.

Kate undresses and crawls up the bed finally straddling him. She bends down and kisses him passionately. He can feel the heat coming from her and flips them over kissing her just as passionately. They rock together and in one motion he is inside her. The move together both working toward their goal. He makes sure that Kate is there just before him. Her orgasm draws his from him. The both collapse together breathing hard. Kate rests her head on his chest wrapping tangling her leg with his as they both relax sleep drawing them in.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a strange case for the team involving a girl that was found by the LEO's carrying an ID card belonging to a marine

Here's the next chapter …. Hope you like it. Had a bit of trouble with the end of it but hope it is ok. There will be more to come in the next chapter, I just thought that here was a good place to end.

--

It had been a strange case for the team involving a girl that was found by the LEO's carrying an ID card belonging to a marine. She claimed her mother gave it to her and that it was her fathers. According to the father he had no knowledge of having a daughter but a DNA test had revealed that he was indeed the father.

'Abs' Kate called out walking into the lab 'Abs ….. Abby' still no response. She walked further into the lab. Through the glass office door she could see Abby, sat on her chair hugging her knees. 'Abs ….. what's up' Kate knelt down so that she could look Abby. Abby wiped her eyes on her sleeve 'it's stupid but this case was tough' Kate looked puzzled 'well you see I never knew my father and as far as I know he doesn't know about me …… all my mum said was that he was a marine and a very good man'

Kate stood up and hugged Abby 'oh Abs I'm sorry' Returning the hug Abby started to talk again 'I have looked a few times for my father but nothing. This case though the DNA test well I never thought of it ….. wanna help me ?' Kate stepped back 'Yeah I'd love to where do we start …..'

--

Later that evening in the Gibbs's house Kate and Gibbs were in bed. Kate was half lying on Gibbs head resting on his chest their legs entwined. 'Abby found that case tough' Kate mumbled to Gibbs 'she's still cut up about not knowing who her father is, she gets like this every so often' Gibbs replied kissing Kate's head continuing running is hand up and down her back. 'This case has given her an idea, she is DNA testing herself and running it on the database to try and find a match' Kate replied. She moved her body so that she was completely on top of Gibbs. Taking his head in her hands she starts to kiss him.

Just then the bedroom door flies open and in bursts Cat who covers her eyes with her hands 'AWWW MUM, DAD …. Do you have to be doing that ALL the time …. Still ??' They both turned their heads towards her Kate started to roll off Gibbs but he held her firmly in place chuckling. Kate starts to struggle but gives up when she realises Gibbs isn't giving in.

'Cat we don't do it all the time as you put it' Gibbs replies to Cat 'and this is our room so we are entitled to do in it as we wish' he added with a smirk. 'But dad I am like 13 ….. I don't need to be seeing this …. It is just so not right, ok the quick kisses but full on tonsil hockey and this …. ' she was pointing opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out 'I don't need to see it ….. it's just ….. eewww'

'Cat calm down, how about you knock before entering next time ?' Kate tried to calm her teenager down. 'What was it that you wanted ?' Cat's expression changed 'oh yeah there is like this part tomorrow night and I forgot to ask can I go ?' she looked expectantly at both her parents 'please …. please …. it is like the biggest party of the year for us' she was trying every begging trick in her bag 'where is it, who is supervising and who is going to be there ?' Gibbs asked going into protector mode. Kate took this opportunity to slip off Gibbs lying besides him again. 'Hannah's house, her parents and just our year…… can I go ??' she replied looking at her father. Gibbs looked at Kate having a conversation without saying anything. 'Ok but I'll be picking you up at 12 ok' Cat ran towards the bed jumping on her parents hugging them 'than-you, thank-you, thank-you …. You are so the best !' she started saying quickly then got up and ran out closing the door.

'Still up for starting round two again ?' Gibbs asked looking at Kate raising his eyebrows ?' In response Kate wrapped their bodies together again, settling down for sleep and mumbled goodnight.

--

The next morning Kate went into the lab to find Abby to be with her when she read the results of her DNA test and search she had run. 'Kate you're here !' Abby appeared bouncing 'you ready to see who my father is ?' Kate smiled at Abby and walked over to the computer.

Abby opened up the program that had been running the search and on the screen the green box was there with match written on it. 'You ready Abs ?' Kate asked her friend taking her hand. Neither women had been prepared for what they next saw. It was Gibbs's file.

Abby was speechless her mouth opening and closing. 'Abs oh my god. Jethro is your father' Kate was shocked and surprised. He had never spoken about anything like this with him. Just then Gibbs walked into the room. Abby let got of Kate and ran to Gibbs nearly knocking him over with her hug.

'Hey Hey Abs what's wrong' he asked gently stroking her back hugging her back. 'Dad' she managed to choke out through tears. Gibbs looked over at Kate for help. 'The DNA search' was all she said. 'My god Abs you're my daughter ?' Gibbs hugged Abby to him tighter. 'I had no idea Abs that Gloria was pregnant …. I am really sorry' Abby sniffed and wiped her eyes 'Mum said you never knew, she never told you'

Kate tried to leave the lab to give them time to talk when Gibbs stopped her 'you are as much a part of this Katie …. don't go we all need to talk'

--

It was a slow day so Gibbs sent his team home early. He and Kate took Abby back to their house to talk. Cat was at after school and Lucy was with a friend so that they could all talk.

Once they were all settled in the lounge Gibbs began he could see Kate and Abby had questions. 'A friend introduced Abby mother Gloria and myself when I was 21, I had not long joined the corps and was preparing to go out on a tour in Kuwait. We went out for a few dates. Neither of us were taking it seriously, it was a bit of fun, we were still young. Well one thing led to another and just before I left we spent the night together' Gibbs looked at Kate and Abby. He could see no anger in either women's faces. 'And 9 months later I arrived' Abby added. Gibbs looked at her 'yeah, I did not hear from Gloria again, we went our separate ways'. He looked over at Kate 'Katie are you ok ?' she looked up at him 'yeah, I mean it is a lot to take in but it happened before we even met' she smiled 'but who can believe it that this beautiful, smart, amazing person is part of you' she said smiling at Abby/

'What's going to happen ?' Abby asked quietly 'what do you mean ?' Gibbs looked puzzled 'well until today you had no idea you even had another daughter and now not only do you know you have another daughter but you also work with her. Are we just going to carry on as normal ?' Gibbs hugged Abby 'what do you want Abs ? I would love to be able to call you my daughter. I', sorry I missed out on so much of your growing up but I would like to start to change that if you would allow me to'

Abby looked up and smiled 'you mean I can call you dad ??' Gibbs kissed her head 'of course you can abs' she pulled away from Gibbs tears forming in her eyes 'I've not felt this happy since before mum died. It has been a strange few years with no family now I find you, my dad' she hugged Gibbs again. Looking over at Kate 'so does that mean I can call you mum ?' Kate looked shocked, she looked from Abby to Gibbs 'I don't want to replace you mum Abby, are you sure' Gibbs smiled 'Katie you are not only a friend to Abby but you are a role model for her, right Abs' he said looking down at Abby 'yeah dad, Kate I look up to you, always have from when you started'

Kate still smiling could feel tears forming in her eyes 'well in that case course you can call me mum' she moved over to hug Abby and Gibbs 'welcome to the family Abs' Gibbs cleared his throat 'umm we are gonna have to tell Cat and Lucy that they have a new sister tonight, how bout you stay for dinner Abs and stay over as it's weekend tomorrow. We can have our first family day' Abby pulled apart from Gibbs and Kate 'really ! …. Wow that would be so cool !' she was smiling and bouncing excitedly 'umm do you think Cat and Lucy will be ok with this though' she looked between Kate and Gibbs 'yeah Abs they'll love it, Cat already wishes you were her older sister' Kate squeezed her shoulder. 'Ok I'm gonna start dinner, you guys wanna help ?' Kate asked looking at her husband and new daughter which both agreed.

--

I decided to end it here ….. more coming in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Spoilers: hints of frame up

This is the last chapter to my story. I felt that it was now time to end it. Sorry the ending is not the best I kinda got stuck. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on this story.

Spoilers: hints of frame up

--

Cat and Lucy had accepted Abby into the family. Cat found it 'wicked' that Abby was her 'cool' older sister. Abby stayed over some nights and was a frequent visitor at the Gibbs's house.

--

The team was celebrating after Tony had been cleared of murdering the girl. Gibbs was reading a file, which he quickly threw down on his desk and ran out of the bullpen. Tony and Kate were right behind him following him down the stairs that lead to Abby's lab. When they arrived in the lab, guns drawn it was a mess. Abby was stood over chip who was on the ground restrained by tape. 'Now can I work alone, please dad' she looked over at Gibbs. He walked forward hugging her 'yes' he said kissing her head. Kate walked over to join them 'your coming home tonight Abs' she squeezed her shoulder.

'Tony, McGee take him away and make sure all the tape is removed' Tony and McGee picked up chip and dragged him out of the lab telling him how much they were going to enjoy this.

--

'So Abs how long you staying ?' Cat sat on the bed whilst Abby unpacked her bag she had bought with her 'Not sure Cat but at the moment I feel safe here with you guys and mum and dad' Cat got up and hugged Abby 'I'm glad you're here, I so don't see enough of you' Abby smiled hugging back 'I'm here nearly every day Cat, but I'm glad I'm here too'

'ABS …. CAT' Gibbs shouted up the stairs 'Tea is ready' He started to walk back to the kitchen when he heard thundering feet. Without turning round 'Walk, do not run'. Immediately the noise quietened and they calmly walked down the rest of the way. Gibbs couldn't help smile at how similar his daughters were.

--

Later that evening after tea had been finished they were all in the living room watching a dvd. 'Brother' Lucy suddenly said pointing at the tv 'Yes sweetie thant's right a brother' Kate replied looking down at Lucy who was on the floor 'want brother' Gibbs laughed 'you can't just get one Luce' Kate grinned 'WANT BROTHER' Lucy shouted this time 'WANT BROTHER' looking at Gibbs 'I wonder what's bought this on' Lucy walked off into the hall then came back with a picture in her hand 'Brother' she pointed at the family she had drawn. There was her, Cat, Abby, Kate and Gibbs and a brother. 'Sweetie you can't just get a brother' Kate tried to sooth the young girl who looked like she was going to throw a tantrum. Cat and Abby looked on amused. 'Tell you what luce we will get you a brother soon …. promise' Gibbs picked her up cuddling her 'prowmise' she looked up at her father smiling and settled on his chest.

Kate looked at Gibbs. He could see that she was not amused by his effort to diffuse the situation. He just grinned back.

--

A week later Kate had to bring Lucy into work with her as her school was having a half day. She was sat on the floor colouring when Tony walked in. 'Hey there Lucy' he walked over the to the little girl picking her up and spinning her round making her giggle. 'Brother' she squealed 'brother' Tony looked over at Kate confused. 'She wants a brother' was all she said. He looked down at the young girl in his arms 'hey sister' she giggled again 'Lucy' pointing at herself. Tony couldn't help but laugh 'brother Tony' Lucy smiled 'Toney' He put her back on the floor with her colouring whilst her went

'Toney Up' Lucy walked over to Tony asking to be lifted onto his lap. He picked her up and continued his work. 'Dinozzo you got those reports' Gibbs walked past to his desk 'Yeah boss' Gibbs looked up 'Luce stop bothering Tony whilst he is trying to work' she grinned again looking up at Tony 'Toney … brother' Gibbs looked slightly confused and turned to Kate 'your daughter wanted a brother, she found him'. Looking over at DiNozzo again 'Hey dad' Tony flashed a grin.

--

Later on that evening everyone was sat in the Gibbs's living room including the newest member to their family. Gibbs couldn't help feeling happier than he had felt before. Now the missing piece to their puzzle was there. He felt like a father figure to his team especially Abby and Tony. Now to have them included in his family, one by blood the other my choice He could not help but smile.


End file.
